My Last Day
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: In loving memory of Edward Hermann (Richard Gilmore)
1. Chapter 1

Richard was coming out of his office when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. It went away so he paid no attention to it.

For the past week he had been feeling odd...almost at peace if you will.

He had revised his will to make sure his wife and family would be take care of should something happen to him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that his time was coming to an end.

"Richard!"

He smiled when he heard her angelic voice float through the house.

"Yes Emily?"

She said "the girls will be here for dinner any minute . What's taking you so long?"

Normally he would be aggravated at her for harping on him but he calmly said "I was paying bills. Everything is taking care of now."

She nodded "good! Now let's go to the living room and wait for the girls."

Richard followed his wife and couldn't help but stare at her butt. She went to their little bar and started making her a drink when he stood behind her and slid his hands around her waist.

She froze and said "what are you doing?"

He smiled and nuzzled her neck "if you have to ask you I must be doing something wrong."

She smiled and rubbed his hands that were around her stomach "We can't do this now the girls will be here any second."

He sighed and let go of her. He took over making her drink "allow me."

She smiled and sat down on the couch. He finished their drinks and gave her the drink. He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

She felt his eyes on her and said "what?"

He touched her knee and slid his hand under her skirt. He gently rubbed her thigh. She covered his hand to stop him.

He seriously said "you're beautiful. Do I tell you that enough?"

She raised her eyebrow and slowly nodded "Richard are you feeling alright?"

He smiled and removed his hand "I'm fine."

Before he could say anything the girls arrived.

They moved to the dinner table and he listened to his girls talk. He kept staring at Emily through out dinner.

"Dad? Dad?"

Richard quickly looked at his daughter and began carrying a conversation with her.

Meanwhile Emily looked at Richard with concern. She noticed that he hardly ate any dinner and he seemed to be in his own world.

9:00 rolled around so the girls said their goodbyes and left.

Richard watched them leave and continued standing with the front door wide open.

Emily said "Richard shut the door it's freezing!"

He finally came inside and saw his wife staring worriedly at him.

She touched his arm and said "are you sure you're alright Richy?"

He smiled at the nickname and leaned down and kissed her cheek "I'm fine Emmy."

She secretly loved his nickname for her. The first time he used it they were out in public and she nearly died. She scolded him for saying it and he never said it again until she told him she missed him calling her that.

"You've been acting weird all week. You haven't had a decent meal in 3 days and you stayed holed up in your office all week! That can't be good for your health. You're beginning to scare me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was just taking care of some things."

She breathed in his scent "What things?"

"Not important. Right now I just want to make love to my beautiful wife if she will let me."

She smiled brightly "oh I will let you."

He locked up the house and turned off the lights. He scooped her up in his arms before she could protest. He kissed her passionately and carried her upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and turned on the light all without breaking their kiss. He kicked the door shut and gently laid her on the bed.

He laid on his side next to her and reached out to cup her cheek.

He said "I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. You've made my life everything that it is today. My mother was wrong about you. I'm so glad I didn't listen to her and marry Penelin Lott."

She frowned "how is that supposed to make me in the mood?"

He laughed "I'm sorry forget I said anything."

He captured her lips. He covered her body with his and slid his hand under her blouse. She moaned when his hand slid under her bra. He removed his hand and unbuttoned her blouse. He ever so slowly unclasped her bra savoring the moment. He slid the straps down her shoulders and tossed the bra across the room.

In an unlike Emily manner she giggled.

He loved hearing that sound. It was like music to his ears.

She moaned when he captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked it deeply into his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. He switched to the other breast. He kissed the valley of her breasts and licked his way down her stomach. He slid her skirt down her legs and removed her panties.

He laid down between her legs. He laid her legs over his shoulders and gave her pussy a big lick. She gasped. He used his fingers and opened her folds. He quickly found her clit and flicked it back and forth with his tongue. She whimpered and nearly shot off the bed when he sucked it on his mouth. He slid his fingers inside her vagina and slid it in and out. She grabbed onto his head and screamed as she came.

After locking up her juices he kissed her one final time and quickly undressed. He made sure she was wet and lined his dick up with her entrance. He coated himself in her juices and gently slid inside her. He placed his hand on each side of her head to have balance.

She groaned as he filled her completely. He looked into the brown eyes that he loved so much and said "are you alright?"

She nodded.

After giving her a moment to adjust he began thrusting into her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached down and grabbed her hands. He interlaced their fingers and brought them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

After a while they came. He shot his seed deep inside her and collapsed on top of her. She ran his hand down his sweaty back and said "oh Richard that was amazing."

He rolled off of her and she immediately went into his arms. She kissed his heart and laid her face in the nape of his neck.

He smiled softly "yes you were."

She giggled and kissed his jawline.

He tightened his hold "I love you Emily Gilmore more than you will ever know."

She looked deep into his eyes and brushed her finger down his face "I love you to Richard. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He muttered "hopefully you won't ever have to find out."

She cocked her head "what was that?"

He quickly said "nothing beautiful."

She smiled again and softly kissed his lips.

Suddenly she yawned and he smiled "why don't you go to sleep baby."

She blushed and snuggled into his embrace. He pulled the covers over them and watched her sleep for a few moments. Eventually he heard her breathing even out and knew she was fast asleep.

He felt all the energy he had leave him. He knew his time on Earth was drawing to a close. He had everything he ever needed right next to him. He knew his death would be hard for her at first but he hoped she would continue on with her life and not let this slow her down. He had everything in his office should she have any problems with the insurance policy and everything else they owned.

He looked at her face one last time and ran his hand over her beautiful auburn hair. He reached over and turned off the light. He drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Emily woke up to the alarm. She turned it off and was surprised to see her husband still in bed.

She yawned and said "Richard you're going to be late for work."

She grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom. She peeked out the door after she finished using the bathroom and realized he was in the same position.

She frowned and walked over to him. He looked so peaceful. She crawled on the bed and tried gently shaking him a wake. He didn't budge. She shook him harder and shouted "Richard!"

Her heart began pounding and she felt her throat close up. Tears sprung in her eyes.

Her voice cracked as she said "Richard wake up!"

She finally realized her husband was dead. She screamed and fell on his chest crying hysterically.

Crying turned to anger. She began hitting him "you can't do this to me Richard! Wake up dammit!"

She whimpered and begged "please wake up Richy please."

She collapsed on him and cried for what she had lost. The one person who she could always count on, her lover, her rock, her best friend was gone.

Eventually she called the ambulance and they took her husband away. She managed to call Lorelai and Rory who drove over immediately. They girls were devastated. Emily had locked herself in his office and sat in his chair. She saw a letter laying on the desk addressed to her.

With shaking hands she grabbed the letter and opened it.

'My dearest Emmy,  
If your reading this than I have moved on to another life. Please don't feel guilty. I enjoyed last night immensely. I've known for a while that I was going to die soon. I have felt a sharp pain in my arm but it would go away so I didn't think anything of it. Don't feel sad for me my darling I have done everything I ever wanted to including marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. It was because of you that I became a father and grandfather. I can never be able to thank you enough for that. I want you to move on with your life and should you find another man to spend your life with I will be okay with that honey. I just want you to you be happy. As I said before everything is taken care of. The files are in the filing cabinet and labeled so you shouldn't have any trouble but if you have questions you can contact Jeff Davis. As for my funeral everything is planned and paid for so you should have no issues. Don't worry I have left everything to you and under your name. I left Lorelai and Rory money as well so they will be taken care of. Everyday I spent with you was a gift and I fell more in love with you everyday. I can only hope you felt the same way about me. I love you Emily Gilmore more than you can ever imagine...never doubt that. We will see each other again someday until then just live your life...if not for me then for the girls. They will need you now more than ever. Goodbye my sweet girl stay strong.'

She had tears pouring down her cheeks. She finally wiped her eyes and stood up. She would do what Richard said and live her life. At least she would try.

She walked out of his office and turned to look at it once more. She ran her hand over his door and said "I love you Richard Gilmore."

She smiled softly and blew a kiss to his empty office. She turned off the light and shut the door.


End file.
